Pain of Her Past 5
by Tigsam
Summary: Jean Grey tells the Professor what she saw in Rogue's memories and Jubilee finds out she has to tag along with Rogue and Jean Grey on a mission down south.


"Jean have yah seen Wolvie?", Jubilee said sitting on the porch of Xavier's mansion putting on roller blades.   
"Last time I saw him was at dinner last night", Jean said about to go in the door.   
"Hey why do yah look so happy?", Jubilee asked.   
"We're going to help Rogue find her real family and I found out her real name is Denise", Jean said and went inside.   
Rogue gets a family after like a kaziliion years and all I get is an orphanage from hell and the X-factor gene as Xavier puts it. Its not fair! Jubilee said as she skated off.

"That's right Charles. Her mother's name is Cassie Hemphill, her father's name is Henry Hemphill, her oldest sister's name was Macy Hemphill and her other sister's name was Christina Hemphill", Jean said from her seat across the desk from Professor Xavier. She had just finished telling Charles all of the things she'd seen in Rogue's memory. He was typing the information he got from Jean into a computer. After a few moments he started reading something off the screen.   
"Cassandra Hemphill and Henry Hemphill were married for 30 years. Henry Hemphill died 6 years ago. Cassie and Henry had 4 children: Gregory William Hemphill, Macy Jasmine Hemphill, Christina Rose Hemphill, and Denise Lily Hemphill. The son Gregory died at the age of 10 months from severe birth defects. The youngest child Denise mysteriously disappeared when she was 5 years old. She is now involved with pro mutant terrorist acts in the United States. Macy Hemphill-Davis is a mutant rights lawyer in Jackson, Mississippi. Christina Thompson is a freelance photographer. She lives in Houston, Texas. Cassie Hemphill still lives in the family manor in Caldecott, Mississippi where she owns her own diner. Genetically enhanced members in this family are Cassie Hemphill who can absorb others thoughts, powers, memories, and behavior through touch, Macy Hemphill-Davis can create illusions and has precognition, and Denise Hemphill has the same powers as her mother as well as some unknown powers from another source."

"So Rogue..er.. Denise got her powers from her mother?", Jean asked.   
"Yes Jean and it seems Denise's sister Christina isn't a mutant", Professor Xavier said.   
"So?", Jean said.   
"When one or both parent's is a mutant all of their offspring will be mutants", Professor Xavier started.   
"Maybe Christina...", Jean started.   
"That's what I'm thinking. Go tell Rogue the news. I've got more information to find out", Professor Xavier said turning back to his computer.   
As Jean left the Professor's office she ran into Wolverine.   
"Hey Red. Have ya' seen Jubilee?", Wolverine said.   
"She's out front on her roller blades. She was looking for you", Jean said.   
"Hey you smell...happy or excited or something Red", Wolverine said.   
"We found Rogue's real family, but her father's dead and Rogue's real name is Denise Hemphill", Jean said.   
"That's great news Red but what about Mystique?", Wolverine asked.   
"What about her?", Jean said.   
"Well if your digging up Rogue's I mean Denise's past don't you have to go see Mystique. She's in Denise's past too", Wolverine said.   
"She lied to Denise the whole time she had her up in Maryland. She might know the truth about Denise's past but most likely she won't tell her", Jean said and walked away.   
When she didn't find Rogue at the boathouse or in the mansion she did a mental scan of the Xavier grounds. She picked up Rogue and Jubilee's brain waves from the lake.   
"Oh great I have to go into the woods", Jean said to herself.

"So anyway Rogue or Denise whichever you prefer. It's great you found your family and all but I mean what if they don't you?", Jubilee said.   
Rogue had been tracing her foot on the surface of the lake but when Jubilee said that she snatched her foot out of the water.   
"What sid yah say?", Rogue said. Her green eyes narrowed at Jubilee.   
"I mean you were taken from your family when you were 5 right? Well wouldn't they have come looking for you if they wanted you. I mean a normal family would probably have broken up after a kid of theirs was stolen but yours went on like you never even existed", Jubilee said.   
"In mah memory my daddy sent two people fo' me but Sabertooth killed 'em", Rogue said.   
"Well your family could've sent more people for you but they didn't did they?", Jubilee said and walked away smiling.   
Just then Jean entered the clearing where the lake was.   
"Rogue I mean Denise we found your family. They're all still down south. You also have your mother's powers", Jean said sitting down on a rock.   
"I got mah mama's powahs. How'd she control 'em?", Rogue asked.   
"Maybe you can ask her", Jean said.   
"Yah mean like talk ta her? What if she don' wan' me?", Rogue asked.   
"Of course your mother wants you", Jean said then she brushed over Rogue's mind.   
"You need to ignore Jubilee. She says things without considering others feelings and she's jealous of you. You have a family now. She never knew hers that well", Jean said.   
"I guess I'll talk ta her", Rogue said softly.   
As if he was reading their minds the Professor came through on Jean's communicator.   
"Jean. I am allowing you, Rogue, and Jubilee to go down south to talk with Rogue's family. You will need to talk to Mystique for obvious reasons and see if our hypothesis about Christina is truly a fact", Professor Xavier said.   
"Wha' hypothesis about mah sistah?", Rogue asked.   
"We think Christina went to Sinister to make her a normal human being", Jean said.   
"Why?', Rogue asked.   
"That's what we need to find out Denise", Professor Xavier said.   
"Why do' Jubilee have ta come?", Rogue asked.   
"She needs to learn the importance of family and this trip could be very educational for her", Professor Xavier said, "Denise you may come to my office and get some information I have for your family and for the mission in my office", Professor Xavier said. 

"Why do I have to go down south Professor?", Jubilee said.   
"To help Rogue get back with her family and to learn the importance of family Jubilant", Professor Xavier said.   
"Fine fine. When's the mission leave?", Jubilee said popping her gum.   
"Thursday. 6 in the morning", Professor Xavier.   
"There's a 6 in the morning?", Jubilee said.   
The professor cracked a smile just as Rogue walked in. She got the papers off the edge of Professor Xavier's desk.   
"Mystique is now living in Oak Lawn, Illinois. Through some contacts I've gotten the address on that paper. We think she has some other training recruits. That's another reason you can go Jubilee the chance to rescue 5 kids and the chance to fight", Professor Xavier said. Jubilee smiled.   
"Well I'll have ta stop her", Rogue said.   
"That's right and you'll have to figure out why she got you in the first place Rogue or Denise whichever you prefer", Professor Xavier said.   
"When's da mission leave?", Rogue asked.   
"Thursday at 6 a.m.", Professor Xavier said.   
" 2 days till I meet my family", Rogue said to herself as she walked out the office.  
  



End file.
